Fiskerstadt
Fiskerstadt, or The Grand Republic of Fiskerstadt, is a city-state theocratic absolute republic in the southern part of Gazpachica. The main geographic feature of the city is Lake Gazpacho, located in the center of town. The town was established some time in the 4th millenium BC. The town has been capital to the Gazpachi Kingdom (and later Empire) as well as the Republic of Fiskerstadt. The city is a major trading hub for most of the world because of its open waterways and ports on all sides on the city. Fiskerstadt also features a significant industrial output from mines and various proto-industrial establishments. History The area has seen some activity approximately in the 12th millenium BC in ancient shrines scattered around the area. It is unknown who or what was worshipped here. The city was established in the 4th millenium BC with the construction of Hus ett by the founding fathers. Due to the fertility of the region, people moved in and the city expanded rapidly, facing a need for the construction of a sewage system. In the 7th century AD the great sewers of Fiskerstadt were constructed. Originally their purpose was as an underground transportation system for various illegal operations headed by drug-kingpin Dennis. However, their use as a sewage system was obvious and under the lead of the architect Chongi it was soon converted. It primarily served the needs of the royalty but would eventually be accessible to the general public. In 810 the horrific Bolaza famine struck Fiskerstadt, and the peoples desperation for survival made them neglect the sewer system. Even after the end of the famine, many people had forgotten the sewers and they turned into a meeting place for various black market dealings using the many hidden corridors and passages in the sewers. In early 1218, the Emirate of Gävle and their coalition allies formally declared war upon the Gazpachi Empire following a long trade blockade by Gävle. Despite being greatly outnumbered, the Gazpachi Empire managed to claim victory and forced a treaty in early 1221 forcing the emirate to end their blockade and to open their ports to free trade. However, shortly after the signing of the treaty, the Gazpachi king Ludersuck II was ambushed by religious zealots from Gävle, enraged with the humiliation of their defeat and slew him in the battle of the Gucci Fields on the 2nd of March. In 1432 mass production of naval and artillery armaments kicked in full swing in the city. Production boomed to more than three times of what it had previously been. In 1629 the Vasamuseet Conflict erupted, and after 4 years of fighting the Gazpachi Empire was forced to submit. The treaty forced economic reparations, and many of the common folk were enraged with these taxes especially after several years of economic downturn and war. In 1633 the Fiskerstadt revolutions started, with several factions vying for control of the city. The greatest of these was an ultra-religious christian republican faction, led by Talal Hussain and his second-in-command, Adolf Shuckling. They would come to win the civil war and wrest control of the city. In August 1634 Talal died, and Shuckling took the office of Dictator. Economy The main economic resource of the city is the lucrative fishing opportunities. Their main export is the elusive fish caught in Gazpacho Lake, as they are sought all over for their extraordinary taste and size. They also deal in weapons, timber and mining. The city is also a major trading hub, receiving traders from far eastern lands such as Sigtuna and far western as the Ching and the Chong. The nation relies heavily upon a free trade policy and heavily promote this in other lands as well.